


我在沙都叫了鸡

by HANA_ICHI



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 抹布；双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANA_ICHI/pseuds/HANA_ICHI
Summary: 路人高地人男×黑皮双性猫男写给亲友无脑无剧情爽文高能预警：抹布/卖淫/双性/肉便器/dirtytalk/口交/射尿





	我在沙都叫了鸡

第七灵灾后，剑术师不是第一次回到乌尔达哈，也不是第一次被沙都皇城那些熟悉而陌生的复杂小道绕晕了脑子。他的方向感一向奇差，总被同队的治疗冷嘲热讽，更何况今晚他还喝了些酒。  
沙漠的夜晚总是格外冷些，混着细沙的风吹得高地男人高挺的鼻尖不挺地耸动，他揽紧了披风只想快些回到流沙屋的旅馆里睡个安稳的好觉，这么想着就慌不择路地拐进蓝玉大街旁的一个小巷。  
小巷阴暗且长，借着外面昏暗的灯光剑术师看到一个披着灰袍的人倒在地上，他反复看了几遍，确认并不是酒后的幻觉。  
“你没事吧……还醒着吗？”  
倒在地上的是一个古铜色皮肤的男性猫魅，他原本绑成麻花的淡金色长发散乱地披在脸上。灰袍并不是穿在身上而是草率地盖着，剑术师轻轻地摇了摇他就滑了下来，露出布满红印的肩膀。  
剑术师有种不好的预感，他小心地揭开灰袍，却被吓了一跳。猫魅浑身都是牙印和吻痕，有些红肿着有些已经成了淤青，屁股和腿上全是巴掌印，身上和地上到处都是粘稠的精液，有些甚至已经结成了块。  
真正让剑术师移不开目光的是他脖子上的项圈，项圈连着两条劣质的银链子勾在他褐色乳头的环上，穿过被剃光了毛发的红肿阴茎，消失在腿间的阴影里。  
太淫乱了……他忍不住去揉猫魅饱满的胸肌和又大又肿的奶头，在昏迷中的猫魅呻吟出了声，剑术师连忙收回了手。  
他断定这是一场惨无人道的强奸，正当他犹豫是该先送到炼金院救治还是先送到恒辉队报案时，怀里的猫魅睁眼醒了过来。猫魅的眼睛很好看，是像灵石一样翠绿色，他眯了一阵子眼睛才意识到发生了什么，转过头去看向剑术师。  
“这位大人……您是冒险者吗？”  
大概是喊了太久，猫魅的声音很沙哑，剑术师点了点头。  
“您是来救我的吗？”  
“是，你能站起来吗？我带你去炼金院。”  
猫魅摇了摇头。  
“您能帮我一个忙吗？”  
“什么……”  
还没等剑术师问话，猫魅就已经翻身趴在了剑术师的怀里，他握住剑术师的手腕放到两瓣蜜桃一样的屁股上。他的身体淫乱又迷人，紧紧地贴在剑术师怀里，剑术师几乎能闻到其他男人在他身上留下的骚臭味，呛得他作呕。  
“大人能不能帮我把里面的东西取出来，好难受……”  
猫魅掰开他的屁股，露出红肿成一圈的后穴，肛门隐隐约约地露出一个黑色的圆球。剑术师有些不忍心，脱下手甲两根手指探进小穴里。  
“啊啊……”  
不知道是痛还是舒服，猫魅马上痉挛着淫叫起来。他的穴里又湿又滑，不用想也是其他人的精液，剑术师速战速决地将黑色圆球取了出来。  
没想到这个举动并没能让猫魅感到好些，反而是更剧烈地抽搐起来，他试图紧紧缩起穴口，但也只不过一两下而已，很快一股一股精水从他的穴眼里像失禁一样喷涌而出。猫魅高声呻吟着，竟然在剑术师怀里高潮了，鸡巴射出稀薄的精液，把剑术师的战靴喷了个遍。  
剑术师摊开手心，端详沾满精液的黑色圆球，原来是一颗经过打磨的黑曜石。  
“这是什么？”  
猫魅有些羞怯地垂下眼帘，蜷缩起身子，他还在高潮的余韵里，无力地攀附着剑术师的颈项。  
“这是上一个客人送的……”  
剑术师总算明白了是怎么一回事。乌尔达哈这座享乐与放浪之城，肉体买卖是极为平常的事，然而大多贵族富商们愿意花大价钱去包养声名在外的舞女也不会看这些低贱的肉体一眼。所以他们只能站在小巷里廉价地兜售自己，用便宜的穴和嘴服务形形色色的男人。  
原来这是一场合奸。  
剑术师觉得有些恶心，他将猫魅推开站起来想离开这里，更尴尬的事情却发生了——他硬了，硬得发烫，他的裤裆鼓成了一个大包，在紧身马裤里分外明显。  
猫魅也看穿了他的心思，跪坐起来抬头直直看着他，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，像被欺负坏了一样，瞧得人心软。  
“大人帮了我，可我没有什么能报答大人的……让我服侍大人好吗？”  
这是剑术师第一次碰到这种事，心里厌恶里又有些隐隐的期待，猫魅赤裸又淫乱的身体和他越贴越紧，浓烈的发情信号灌进他的脑颅，勾得他发狂，让他无法拒绝。  
比起剑术师的踟蹰，猫魅却显得格外从容，他熟练地跪在剑术师腿间解开皮带替他手淫，剑术师尺寸不小，在高地人族里算佼佼者，他皮肤白皙，阴茎是白种人常有的深红色，干净又淫靡。  
猫魅小心地含住剑术师的龟头，他的舌头上有一层退化的软勾来回地按摩剑术师的海绵体，这对他的每个客人都受用得很，剑术师也不例外。剑术师已经爽的呻吟出了声，鸡巴舒服得冒了水，冰冷手甲拽着猫魅的头发来回干着他的口腔，在他嘴里疏解。  
猫魅被噎的难受，连忙挣开又重新含住，这回他含得极深，收缩着口腔把剑术师的阴茎吮吸到硬得充血。他一边给剑术师口一边套弄着鸡巴自慰，像是光被干嘴也能到高潮。  
剑术师的床伴不是五大三粗的战友就是娇羞生怯的姑娘，哪里见识过这些淫奇巧术，没几下就高潮了。  
“啊啊……要射出来……”  
“大人想射在哪里，嘴里，脸上都可以哦。”  
猫魅眯着眼嘬着剑术师的龟头来回轻舔，讨好地用鼻尖蹭着尿口。剑术师还没等他说完话就射了，他已经足足一星期没有做爱，又浓又腥的精液喷了猫魅一嘴一脸，把他呛得直咳嗽。  
高潮完的剑术师爽的靠在墙上喘气，鸡巴还硬着挂着一缕精液。猫魅很快就缓过了神来，被精液糊得水光淋淋的嘴有点委屈地扁着，又跪过去把他的阴茎舔干净。  
“……大人插插我吧，好痒。”  
猫魅背过身去趴在地上，撅着屁股掰开两瓣厚实的桃臀露出还断断续续漏着精液的肿胀小穴。  
剑术师这才看清他的背后腰臀上不只有吻痕和淤青，满身都歪歪扭扭地写着“妓女”“肉便器”这样羞辱的字眼，他的腿根画了好几道四竖一横，剑术师粗略数过他的前头大概来过至少十五个人。  
剑术师从来没有和别人共享床伴的习惯，更不想插进都是其他男人精液的小穴里，可是他确确实实想将这个欠操的骚货狠狠干上一顿。  
“大人请把我当成公用厕所，尽情地享用吧……”  
猫魅眼见剑术师没有动作开始急切了起来，摆动着线条结实的窄腰说着自我羞辱的下流话苦苦哀求。  
这句话像是一把刀狠狠地斩断了剑术师克制的最后一根弦，他单膝跪下就着这样的姿势插进了猫魅红肿的淫穴。猫魅马上呜咽地叫出声来，尾巴上的毛发瞬间炸开，里头的精液顺着插入的动作迸溅出来，喷在剑术师的战甲上。  
在别人用过的肉壶里泄欲对剑术师来说是一种极为恶心却又极为新鲜的体验，他可以尽情地玩弄这个便宜婊子的肉体，不必有任何顾虑。他恶劣地故意磨蹭着猫魅的红肿穴口，用龟头插他的骚心，拽着他柔软的头发看他被操得含不住口水的样子。  
“把你插得爽吗，母狗？”  
剑术师在他背上选了一个词，恶意地发问。  
“啊嗯……大人的鸡巴把我插得好舒服……呜嗯……”  
猫魅羞得耳朵都贴到了头发上，后穴又不自觉地紧缩了好几下。他努力地抬着屁股几乎要趴不住了，胸肌贴在粗糙的石地上，磨得乳头又疼又爽，他觉得小腹几乎要被撑出鸡巴的轮廓，将他淫荡的肉道撑大填满。他伸手握住自己的阴茎手淫，铃口的淫水流了满手。  
“啊啊啊……！”  
猫魅很快又高潮了，他已经射不出什么东西，用后穴来了一回干高潮，爽得眼睛直翻，趴在地上不停地痉挛。  
剑术师将鸡巴抽出来，用手撸了几下，将精液射在他身上，顺着肌肉一路汇聚到脊椎沟里，又或者沿着紧绷的腰窝滴到地上。  
白乎乎的精液射在古铜色的肉体上的样子实在是下流得无与伦比，剑术师几乎可以听见自己脑袋里理智炸裂的声音。  
这具身体太令剑术师着迷，他对着猫魅撸了两下鸡巴又再次硬了起来，他将猫魅翻过来想从正面再干一次。  
剑术师在这个时候又注意到了他的项圈，他有些好奇地摩挲着项圈上劣质的小银链，牵动了乳环害猫魅又淫叫了两声。  
“这根链子连到哪里？”  
剑术师变本加厉地勾着链子不紧不慢地扯了起来，谁知道只是轻轻一扯，那猫魅竟呜咽了一声痉挛了起来，鸡巴又开始冒了淫水。剑术师一不做二不休，蹲下拽着他一条腿要看个究竟，猫魅顺从地分开双腿。他的下身居然有两套器官，像是怕剑术师看不清楚甚至自觉地掰开两片阴唇，又红又肿的阴蒂被穿了环连在链子的末端，不知道哪些人留下的精液和淫水从阴道口滑出来，流入臀缝里。  
“大人……”  
猫魅有点羞怯地咬着嘴唇，又抬着发红的眼去看剑术师的眼睛。剑术师忍不住惊叹这猫魅真是生来就是该被操的尤物，无论哪个穴都是无法被满足的肉洞，勾着一个又一个男人沦为他填补欲壑的奴仆。  
剑术师比猫魅的高了两个头，一只手就能将他抱起到怀里，让他搂着自己的肩颈，双腿环在腰背，奸他柔软的逼穴。剑术师的鸡巴确实粗长，还没插尽就已经捅到了底，猫魅爽得口水直流，连声音都变了腔调。  
剑术师将他摁在墙上，粗鲁地用肉鞭抽打着他的淫穴。猫魅觉得自己像是被钉在了他的阴茎上，奶子和鸡巴都被操得一颠一颠地晃，饱满又硬的龟头来回地干在宫颈上，舒服得尾巴胡乱地拍打，缩着阴道讨欢。  
“操到了……子宫都被大人操到了……”  
“想要我射在里面？”  
“大人射进来……让我的脏穴怀您的孩子……”  
猫魅腿根一抽，又被操得干高潮了一遍，他无力得几乎抱不住剑术师，任由自己借着鸡巴的支撑瘫软在剑术师怀里。  
不知道剑术师又想了什么坏点子，一手搂着他一手拔下背上腰高的巨剑，狠狠插入石地，竟然将地面凿出一个深沟。  
他掰开猫魅两瓣臀肉，将他流着精液的后穴顶上粗大皮质剑柄。猫魅这才意识到他要做什么，终于轮到他惊慌起来，他害怕这个无情的剑柄将他捅穿捅烂，扭着屁股躲避，双腿拼命蹬着要从剑术师怀里挣扎出去。  
可惜剑术师的力气大的很，硬生生将他插到了剑柄上，剑柄比所有光顾过他的客人还要粗长，将他的肛门撑出一个浑圆的口子，插在他的骚心上将所有精液都堵在他的肚子里，直接将高潮余韵没过的猫魅操得哭出声来。  
“不要了……要被操坏了……”  
他疯狂摇着脑袋呻吟都带了哭腔，剑术师当然不会让他如愿，一边插着双穴一边埋头去衔他连着阴蒂的链子来回抽扯，换来猫魅更剧烈的痉挛和哭喊。  
折磨了他快半小时剑术师才终于要高潮，但射过两次的鸡巴已经没有了充足的精液，只顶着子宫射了一小股，但尿道里却还有要射精的欲望。他试探性地又插了几下，终于一股骚臭的热流喷出，竟然是先前喝下去的几瓶酒水。  
有力的尿柱狠狠冲刷着猫魅的宫颈和阴道，将他的肚子撑得圆鼓鼓，像是要胀裂了一样。这个时候他已经叫喊不出声了，大张着两条双腿猛烈地抽搐着，喷出一大滩和着尿液淫水——猫魅被操得潮吹了。他翻着那双无神失焦的碧绿眼珠，两个淫洞机械地抽缩着，然后阴蒂下的另一个尿道也一小股一小股地失禁着尿水。  
喘过息来的剑术师并没有放过他的打算，又将他翻过来从后面干了进去，直到天亮前，这条小巷都将是他快感的地狱。

 

-  
当猫魅醒来是在流沙屋的客房里，已经是第二天的黄昏，他浑身都像被打断了一样酸痛不已。他的身体已经被清理干净，剑术师给他留下了一个沉甸甸的钱袋和一张纸条，大意是有委托先离开了让他好好休息，那件灰色的长袍也被折好放在床头。  
被褥上还盖着一张靛蓝的披风，大概是剑术师怕他着凉而留下的。猫魅坐起身，将披风抱在怀里，脑袋埋进去留恋地狠狠嗅吸着剑术师留下的味道。  
真是一个贴心又粗暴的男人，如果能够和他相恋，他必定是一个非常完美的情人。  
猫魅这么想着摊开掌心施了一个火炎咒术，刹那间怀里的披风被烧得只剩下破败的灰烬变成烟尘消散在空气里。  
可惜的是，他需要的不是情人而是客人。  
猫魅伸了个懒腰慢慢站起身，重新穿上那件被精液沾染得发臭的灰袍。不知道今晚将会遇到什么样的客人呢？他这样想着，眯起漂亮的绿眸子有些期待地舔了舔唇角。

-end-


End file.
